Compressing packet data can result in less congestion in a network, especially in oversubscribed situations. Congestion is reduced because a compressed packet takes less time on the wire and takes less buffer space to store. On a typical switch configuration of 24 slower speed links trunked onto an oversubscribed pair of higher speed ports, even a 20% compression can make the switch an entirely non-blocking switch. Compression can result in lower end-to-end latency in congested networks, but may increase latency in other situations, such as uncongested networks.